Mycobacterium avium-intracellulare causes invasive disease in AIDS patients. A variety of drug regimens have been used, based on in vitro susceptibility in an attempt to eradicate infection. Blood culture positivity and autopsy were used to assess response. The efficacy of a variety of drug combinations is being assessed. Many of these regimens include the widely used experimental agents Ansamycin and Clofazimine. The significance of this study is that it appears to be one of the few studies nationally to assess the efficacy of widely used new drugs with objective parameters, i.e., blood cultures. Results scheduled for publication early in 1987 will influence the use of expensive, time-consuming investigational approaches.